A Rolling Stone
by Daddy Elric
Summary: [Oneshot] He beat her simply for the sheer thrill.


Yeah, so, um... Rose traded Us, kinda. xD "I'll write Rose beating up Ed if you write Ed beating up Rose." So here it is. xD

**Pairing**: Um... RoseEd? If you care to take it that way. o-o; And of course, RoyEd.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own!

* * *

**A ROLLING STONE **

He couldn't blame it on anything, much less Satan, which most probably would have blamed it on if he'd told them the story later. He couldn't blame it on anything but his own desires. But of course, he kept it to himself, though he had a sneaking suspicion that somehow Hawkeye had found out.

But that was fine with him, because she wouldn't touch him. Roy believed it to have been the homunculi, trying to use the girl as bait again, and he had the Colonel's protection. Hawkeye wouldn't do anything to him.

Looking back on it now, he was surprised to find it still felt as nice as it did then. He'd been rather stressed that day, and easy to snap. He'd been in the middle of reading, and Rose had simply asked him what he wanted for dinner. The blonde had surprised himself when he'd turned around and slapped her across the face...

_"Ed!" Rose looked shocked. I'd shocked myself, but something wouldn't let me stop, and I knew better than to blame it on the devil or some other outside force. This was me, this was my doing, and I... I loved it. It wasn't that bastard Irwin, it was _me_, and there was something about hitting the girl that made my pulse quicken with primordial excitement. _

_It scared me, but at the same time, I couldn't stop myself._

_The adrenaline was exhilarating._

_She was looking at me like I'd turned into Envy. Maybe this was what the homunculi felt when they killed just for a laugh... "Now, now," I heard myself saying, smirking a wide, feral grin. "I thought you weren't a wimp anymore, Rose? What happened to that one who could survive being emo for months even if I should have been more hurt? I'm surprised." I felt like I was Roy taunting my old self, the one who hated him because he was always making fun of me. I knew better than to fall for that now. He wasn't doing it out of spite, I understood now, but this... I felt like I was channelling the bastard spirit. "Especially since --" My left knee found itself in her stomach, and she doubled over, a perfect position for me to jab my right elbow in between her shoulderblades. "Especially since you picked yourself up so well."  
_

_Rose toppled over, knocking my stack of books off the table, gasping as she hit the floor. I delivered a kick to her ribcage, savouring the sweet crunch my left foot made upon impact. "Ed, what're you --" I booted her again, leaning casually against the desk. It was... fantastic, to say the least. I'd never experienced such a feeling before -- a feeling of complete control over my victim. Usually, I didn't like doing people harm for no reason. I wasn't a pacifist, but I saw no reason for needless violence. This was... different, somehow. I still wasn't sure how, but it was. But I didn't want to analyze. This was enough as it was.  
_

"_Sh," I said softly, crouching beside her. She was struggling to push herself up -- to get away, I expect. I placed an automail hand gently on her back, and she froze. "Don't question. But even so, you just knocked my books off the table, Rose. I don't like it when my books aren't in order. I may dog-ear them, I may write on the pages, but no one, not even you, disturbs them. Not even _Roy _touches them." I gathered the pretty red locks in my hands, almost tenderly, then tightened my fist and yanked her head back. She hissed in pain, looking at me out of the corners of her eyes. "You should put them back in order, Flower." I shoved her back, standing. I knew it was wrong, oh, of course I did. That didn't matter. It was an automatic high. Maybe I would do this more often... I couldn't hold alcohol, I knew, but this was different. This I could get drunk off without a single drop.  
_

_The girl was trembling, trying her best to stand. I kicked her again for good measure. "Get _up," _I hissed, glaring at her. "It shouldn't take you that long." I shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to help you up, then, won't I?" She looked up at me, a little spark of hope re-igniting in her blue eyes. "Give me your hand." She extended it, shaking. I simply grinned and clasped a metal fist around her own limp hand, and tightened my fingers. I couldn't physically feel them break, but even when there's no feeling in your hands you know that something has just broken. This time it was her fingers. I smirked and pulled her up. "There you go, Rose," I said, tilting my head. "Clean up my books now, all right?"_

_I stood over her, watching as she pulled them all together and handed them to me when she'd gotten them into a clumsy stack. She made to dash past me, but I grabbed her arm, tighening the wonderful automail fingers that I'd never truly appreciated before around her forearm, and promptly shattered the bone. She cried out, and I punched her in the jaw. She'd have a nice shiner. I'd be proud of it. "There you go, go cry to Hawkeye or Ross or whoever like I know you're going to do," I encouraged, kicking her in the spine for good measure. She stumbled out the door, and I slammed it shut after her, sat back down in my chair, plopped my stack of books on the table, and began to read again. Well. That had been entertaining._

_Quite entertaining. I'd have to find someone else to do this to. Rose wouldn't be ready for another beating for a while... And Roy wouldn't even know._

_It was a wonderful thing, really._

_Because once the stone started rolling, it couldn't be stopped.  
_

* * *

LAME. xD 


End file.
